


From a Jack to a King

by tori_anne_singer



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Leon needs a warning label, Marriage Proposal, Post Degeneration Sometime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_anne_singer/pseuds/tori_anne_singer
Summary: Set sometime after Degeneration.5+1 things.Leon jokes that Claire should marry him since she nags him like a wife, anyway.He proposes 5 different times in silly ways.Maybe he's not using the right ring.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 34
Kudos: 123





	1. First 2 Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onehelluvafirstdate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehelluvafirstdate/gifts).



> Still working hard on your bigger story, so I decided to make you this in the meantime! I hope you enjoy it! <3

Disclaimer: I own nothing herein and do not profit. At all.

~1~ 

Up…down.

In…out.

Peace…quiet. 

Leon controlled his breathing, sweat running along his bare spine to pool against the waist-band of his jeans. He focused on his pushup regimen, his mind sharp and centered. 

The only sounds in the living room were his occasional grunts.

He paused when he heard the knob on the front door jiggle.

The door banged against the wall as it opened. 

He slowly sighed at the familiar sound; the serenity broken. An amused smile twitched onto his lips. “You ever knock?” he complained, going back to his work out. 

Claire hurried through the living room and into the kitchen with her arms full of bags. “I **always** knock,” she added sheepishly, “with my foot.” 

He didn’t answer, instead trying to finish his rep. 

“How come you didn’t tell me when you got back yesterday?” 

Leon chuckled, giving up on his routine as he pushed himself off the floor. “Figured you’d be by soon enough.” He snatched the white towel off the arm of the couch before patting himself down. He made his way to the kitchen, the damp cloth draped around his neck.

“Eh, true.” Claire carried a carton of eggs to the refrigerator, sighing once she opened the door. “Jesus, Leon, y’know…you **could** clean this fridge out once in a while.” 

His eyes roamed the sacks sitting on his table. “And miss out on your furious, quivering tones? Wouldn’t dream of it,” he smiled, dodging her hand-slap before snatching a bag of Fun-Yuns off the table, “Ah, nice.”

“Hey-hey! I’m cooking soon,” she warned as she moved around the kitchen, rolling up the sleeves on her red blouse. 

“Yes, Mom,” he mocked fondly as he made his way back to the living room. 

Her footsteps followed to the doorway as she spoke, “And don’t even **think** about laying your sweaty ass on that couch.” She laughed before disappearing back into the kitchen. 

Leon leaned his head back with a sigh at her familiar antics. “But it’s my—" he glared at the doorway before batting his hand at it, “Meh.” He flopped along the overstuffed couch, stretching lazily and crossing his bare ankles. The bag of Fun-Yuns crinkled as he opened it. Munching on a couple of the onioned rings, he grabbed the tv remote from the coffee table. 

Claire’s voice drifted from the kitchen, “What the—” 

He flipped through channels, ignoring her.

“Leon, why the hell are there empty beer bottles in the sink?!”

He continued to ignore her, his ears picking up the sound of glass clinking as she threw the trash away.

“For God’s sake, you absolute **man**!”

Her angry musings drew an arrogant smile to his face. He paused as he looked at a tiny Fun-Yun, turning it over in his grasp as amusement flooded through him. “Hey, Claire…if you’re always gonna come over here and take over my apartment…just marry me,” he chuckled as he fingered the chip, “I even found you a ring!” He held it up over the back of the couch as he heard her approaching. 

She plucked it from his fingers. “Hmm…it’s awfully hard.” She wiggled it onto her finger awkwardly as she leaned on the back of the sofa. “And salty,” she added, laughing as she wiped at the crumbs on her fingers. 

Leon smirked up at her with impish glee, unable to resist the joke. “ **Yeah** , it is,” he husked, palming at his crotch.

Claire squawked before punching him in the gut.

He grunted, but kept laughing at her. 

“Go take a shower, you sweaty ogre!” she barked, laughing as she went back to the kitchen.

Leon sighed as he tossed the chip bag onto the coffee table. He pushed himself off the couch with a groan, stretching with satisfaction at his workout before heading towards the hallway. 

She shouted from the other room, “And don’t leave the towel on the **floor** this time, you heathen!”

He rolled his neck as he muttered, “Christ, you **nag** me like a wife.” He padded barefoot into the bathroom, a small smile creeping onto his face at his best friend’s caring nature. 

Her voice followed him, “Yeah! I do **all** the work of being your wife with **none** of the pay-off! At least **real** wives get **sex**!” 

Her amused words derailed his brain, his bare foot banging into the bathroom counter as a slew of dirty images of her flooded his mind’s eye. He grunted as pain spread along his toes, ignoring the faint snickering coming from the kitchen.

She got him good, he’d give her that one. His toes kept throbbing as he began stripping off his jeans. 

He showered, unable to quite shake her joke from his mind.

  
  


~2~

+++

Claire entered the Terra Save medical tent in a flurry of movement. Her eyes landed on the make-shift table in the center where Leon laid shirtless, a large bandage wrapped around his shoulder. She noted that he was awake, and she smiled with relief. “Kickin’ in, yet?” she asked.

Leon hummed as he clenched and unclenched his fist in front of his face. “Mm…feelin’ pretty awesome,” he mumbled. The agent began rolling onto his side, pausing his movements with a groan as he clutched at his bandaged shoulder. 

Sympathy at his pain welled through her as she removed her jacket and headed to the wash basin. She scrubbed her hands clean before coming over and examining his dressing. “I bet; they gave you plenty of drugs.” She ran her hand along his bare arm as she spoke, “You did good, they got it out with no problems.” She stepped over to another table, donning rubber gloves and collecting a few vials. 

“You could’uh got it.” 

Claire snorted softly. “I’m not a surgeon, you idiot.” She smiled over her shoulder at him, flattered at his trust in her.

He fidgeted his legs along the table restlessly as he hummed. “I’d trust you.” 

Her mind paused at that as she looked back in front of her. Claire gathered the supplies before coming over and setting them on the table next to his leg. She patted his knee with a tiny sigh. “’Kay, we gotta drop these drawers so I can give you a shot.” 

Leon chuckled, his blue eyes shiny with amusement as he looked at her. “Ah, so you’re finally gettin’ in my pants, huh?” His fingers batted gently at her face.

She laughed at his joke as she grabbed his hand, squeezing it before settling it against his side. Claire smiled down at him, playing along, “Oh yeah, your master plan worked, Romeo…was the impalement necessary, though?” She reached for his belt. 

His hand wandered back up, caressing along her arm clumsily. “Impalement’s **always** necessary,” he slurred, trying to wiggle his eyebrows. 

Claire snickered at his drugged state while trying to fight off his fumbling hands. She managed to get his belt and pants undone. “We need to roll you over.”

“Didn’t know you was into that.” He grinned lopsidedly, fingers caressing the back of her hand. 

Claire’s cheeks started to warm at the continued fondling. “Just get on your stomach, you **pain**.” She helped him turn over, guiding him to avoid aggravating his injury. 

He grunted as he settled onto his bare stomach. “It’s cute how bossy you think you are, Claire,” his voice was muffled as his hand still attempted to blindly find her. 

“We’ll see who’s **cute** when I jab your ass with this needle.” 

“Ooh, **hurt** me, sweetheart,” he taunted with a tiny laugh. His hand found her hip and he began pawing at the jean material. 

The touch sent prickles of heat creeping along her neck. Claire sighed in exasperation before stepping away from the table. She grabbed IV tubing from the supply shelves. “Here, play with this.” She placed it into his fidgeting hand.

He pulled it around in front of him, and Claire sighed in relief as he started messing with it, leaving her to her task.

She eased his waistband down, the tops of his muscled globes coming into view. She prepared the needle, trying not to let her eyes wander to the well toned flesh. 

Loud snaps drifted from the direction of Leon’s head.

She glanced over, and she realized he was gnawing on the tubing, ripping it apart with his teeth. A laugh burst from her. “It’s not a Twizzler, you idiot!” 

He only grunted in response, but he stopped chewing on the plastic. 

Claire shook her head, chuckling while swabbing an alcohol pad along his skin. After administering the shot, she cleaned the area and put a small, Hello Kitty bandage over it. She smiled mischievously at the pink band aid before working his pants back up and removing the medical waste from the table. 

“Here,” Leon quietly called to her.

She came over to him, taking the tiny, oblong-shaped tube he offered her. She examined it in confusion.

He groaned as his head thudded against the table. “Fur my favorite nurse,” he slurred heavily. His arm drifted down, dangling off the edge of the table. “…Marry me,” his mumbles were near inaudible. 

Claire giggled at his ridiculousness while shoving it onto her finger; the tied ends were damp from his spit. “And...it’s wet,” she complained fondly, wiping her knuckles along her jeans. 

He didn’t answer. 

She looked at him, realizing that he was asleep. She clicked her tongue at her best friend, running her fingers through his hair affectionately. “You’re so stupid,” she whispered, a smile overtaking her face, “and brave.” 

Claire went to the shelves and grabbed a blanket for him. She unfolded it before carefully covering his resting form. “You saved a lot of people today, Leon,” she informed him as she tidied up the area.

She smiled at his restful silence, thankful that he was going to be okay.


	2. 3rd Thing

~3~ 

Claire entered the Dusty Dime pub entrance, eyes scanning the bar patrons as she approached the drink station. She made her way through the room, tugging at the hem of her purple blouse. She greeted the middle-aged blonde behind the bar with an exasperated smile, “What happened **this** time, Jess?”

The bartender snickered as she pointed over her shoulder with a long, hot-pink press on nail. “He’s sprawled in the bathroom this time…whining about cheating on his **wife**.” Her painted lips split into a grin. “How long’s he been married?” she laughed with suspicious eyes, “Because he’s always hittin’ on everything with tits around here.” She popped her gum as she wiped glasses with a cloth.

Claire snorted, wandering towards the back hallway. “He’s not married, he’s just toasted.” She chuckled before adding over her shoulder, “Thanks for calling me. I know he’s a pain.” 

Jess merely cackled in response. 

Claire didn’t have to look far for him; his boots were sticking out from the bathroom doorway. Amusement flooded through her as she stepped over his legs to squat next to his shoulder. 

His boyish face was smooshed against the tiled floor, his features pinched angrily.

“Leon.” She shook his arm.

“Claire,” his eye narrowed on her knee, “…Had boobs…she’d boobs, Claire…big tits,” he slurred with a smack of his lips. “Meant nothin’,” he insisted. 

She burst out laughing at his drunken logic before leaning down closer to him. “Leon…we’re not actually married, you idiot.” Her amusement increased as she grinned at his confused expression. “No need to feel guilty about Miss Hot-Tits.” 

His glassy eye tried to focus on her. “…Oh-ya…” he mumbled. 

Claire glanced up as she noted an older, bearded man approaching the bathroom doorway.

He stopped nearby, watching the two of them with amused confusion.

She sighed, patting Leon’s shoulder. “You need to go home, now.” 

He hummed but didn’t move. 

She started to pull on his arm. 

“There already?” He sounded amazed. 

Claire huffed, “You need to get up.” She pulled harder on his arms, eventually dragging the drunk to his feet. He sagged against her, and she braced against the weight, wrapping his arm over her shoulders. 

“Need help with him?” the gentleman offered. 

“No, thank you. Sorry for being in your way.” She smiled at him as she guided Leon along the hallway.

Leon flopped his head close to her face. “Who’s way?” he slurred heavily.

Claire tried not to inhale the heavy alcohol smell on his breath. “C’mon, you pain in the ass,” she grunted at her best friend. 

They slowly made their way back through the bar. 

“Bye, guys!” Jess waved with a large grin. 

Claire shot her a pinched look, grunting as Leon stumbled a little. The redhead pushed the door open with her hip, hissing as he nearly went to his knees. “For God’s sake, Leon.” Her muscles burned as she dragged him upright. 

They stumbled into the darkened parking lot.

Leon took a wide, twisting step to the right, nearly pulling her with him. “Muh bike,” he mumbled. 

Claire corrected their course with a grunt. “Will be fine.” She helped him to the passenger side of her SUV. She awkwardly stuffed him into the seat before slamming the door. She hummed with relief at not packing his weight anymore, stretching her arms above her head and slowly rolling her neck. She sighed before making her way around to the driver’s side.

He slouched towards her as she adjusted herself behind the wheel. 

She started the engine, and his head flopped against her arm before sliding down onto her thigh. Goosebumps crept along her skin as he began nuzzling his face against her jeans, his hand pawing at her knee. 

He groaned, “’em drunk, Claire.” 

“I’m **aware** , Leon.” She sighed, considering him before inching the seat back to make more room. 

Claire allowed him to stay like that while she drove, her fingers occasionally caressing his hair as he softly snored. She struggled with the feelings that were flickering at her the longer she touched him. 

The drive was quiet, and she felt some-what relieved when his apartment complex came into view, as his proximity was starting to make her warm with fluster. She parked, looking down at him as she killed the engine. 

“Hmm?” Leon hummed quietly when she shook his shoulder. 

“We’re here.” She gently pushed on him, struggling to get him upright in the seat. Claire got out of the vehicle, noting that her leg was slightly dampened from his drool. She rounded the SUV, easing the door open and helping him out. 

She carefully walked them up the stone steps and leaned him against the building. She ignored his chuckles as she fumbled around in his pockets for his keys. 

“Could uh just asked,” he mumbled, swaying his hips into her grasp.

Claire pulled the keys from his back pocket, flickering her gaze away from the flirty expression on his face as she tapped him in the ribs with her fist. “That’s enough outta you.” She hurried to unlock the door. 

Claire helped him through the apartment by memory and moonlight. 

They stumbled into his room, and she eased him down until he flopped along the side of the bed. 

Leon wiggled his head around the pillow like a cat. “That’s nice,” he sighed.

She headed to his bathroom, getting a small glass of water and Tylenol. She returned to the bedroom, setting the items on the nightstand.

He was half falling off the edge of the bed now, his fingers dangling along the floor. 

She sighed. “Jesus, Leon.” Claire couldn’t stop the sympathetic surge in her chest at his state. She tightened her pony tail before lifting his limbs, shoving him onto the bed with a heaving grunt. She knelt onto the mattress; he groaned as she worked his boots off. Her fingers began unfastening his jeans. 

He grunted. “That you, Claire?” 

“Who the hell else would it be?” she clipped while pulling his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers. She made a note to give him another lecture on getting this drunk in the future. Claire started to raise off the bed, but he grabbed her hand. She softly gasped at his grip. 

His fingers began caressing her knuckles as he slurred, “Made ya somethin’.” He reached his other hand into his shirt pocket.

Claire eased onto her butt, letting her legs dangle off the bed.

Leon unsteadily placed something in her palm.

She examined the object, smiling as she realized it was cherry stems all delicately tied together to form a ring. The effort put into it made her heart flutter about. 

He moaned softly, his hand drifting down along her elbow. 

Her breath hitched, tingles running across her flesh at his touch. She wiggled the ring onto her finger, trying to giggle at the ongoing joke. “It’s really sticky,” her voice wavered as she again struggled against the feelings that he was stirring in her.

Leon hummed before gently taking her hand back. He pressed her palm to his boxers, and Claire felt every inch of his erection through the material. 

Flustered heat flared across her body as the reality of what he was doing **crashed** through her. 

“For you it is.” He chuckled deep and low, tilting his head back into the pillow with a sigh. 

Claire’s fingers trembled against his grasp, the warmth of his crotch bleeding into her senses. She tried to ease her hand away from him. “Leon, you’re drunk,” she whispered firmly when his grip tightened, not letting her hand go. Her breathing became uneven as the seconds passed; hot prickling flashes ran along her shoulders and neck.

His grip slowly relaxed. 

Claire realized he’d passed out as his hand gently fell away from hers to rest against his thigh. She removed her hand from his groin. “Drunken idiot,” she admonished his resting form, rapidly blinking her eyes. She carefully stood, pulling the sheets up and around his waist.

Her pulse continued to thunder in her ears as she left the apartment, her hand still trembling from his touch.


	3. 4th Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Explicit sexual content)

~4~ 

“Get these off,” Claire rasped while yanking on the hem of Leon’s shirt as the two continued grappling on her bed.

They fumbled about, shedding the rest of their clothes like they’d die otherwise. The line between best friends and lovers was being crossed; pent up passion swirled between them like star crossed lovers coming together for the first time.

Sunlight streamed through Claire’s bedroom window, the cream-curtains gently billowing. 

Leon moaned as his vision roved her now nude flesh, desire darkening his eyes. 

Her body reacted to his hot gaze, writing under him as he watched her. The idea of becoming more than best friends with him swept through her like a ravishing wind, leaving her breathless and excited.

He pressed her against the soft, lilac sheets with his hard body. “Jesus, Claire. Your tits are amazing.” He palmed her breast eagerly, his other hand running along her hip. 

The familiar smell of his pine-scented soap tickled her nose, and his hands warmed her skin. She clawed at his shoulders at the sensation of his erection pressing against her. “I want you, Leon,” she growled as she shoved her hip up to flip them over. She descended upon him, meshing their bodies and lips together as her desire flared.

Leon’s fingers moved along her spine and hips feverishly, and she whined at his excitement, delving her tongue into his mouth. He growled, eagerly dancing his tongue against hers. 

She craved more of his taste, her fingers pawing at his jaw and neck.

His hands pressed into her flesh before he rolled them again, settling heavily on top of her. He groaned into her mouth, their lips gliding together smoothly.

Claire’s hands shot to his hair, pulling him against her. Her fingers roved along his scalp as they kissed, relishing the silk of his hair. Her excitement heighted, and she lightly scraped her nails down along his shoulders and arms. His toned flesh under her hands flamed her need to touch more of him. She hooked her leg around his hip, maneuvering them over and landing back on top of him. 

Leon moaned at the movement, his hands grasping her ass before roving up along her spine.

Claire rotated her hips down, grinding her wetness against him, whimpering when he clasped her tighter against him. She rocked back and forth, rubbing her breasts along his chest. The warm friction of their bodies was near intoxicating to her senses.

His vibrating growl sent shockwaves through her lower body. His teeth gently pulled on her lip, his hand grasping the back of her hair. At her keening moan, he rolled her underneath him once more. He tugged at her hair as he trailed his other hand along her body. 

Claire arched her spine, smashing her breasts against his chest as his hand wandered lower. She whined into his mouth when he grazed her folds, his finger brushing her clit. Her moans were greedily swallowed by his passionate kiss.

Leon gently nibbled along her lower lip, his fingers roaming lower to delve into her wet heat. A pleased groan rumbled in his throat as he re-covered her lips with his.

Claire panted and writhed, digging her fingernails into his biceps as he began slowly swirling his fingers inside her. She whined at the teasing pleasure; the urge to completely claim him as hers was overtaking her being. 

His thumb grazed along her nub, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through her lower body.

A strangled moan burst from her, and she grasped his shoulders roughly before forcing them back over, his hand sliding from her heat. She straddled him, her fingers grabbing his wrists and shoving them to either side of his face. 

His eyes were dark with lust as he stared up at her. “Bossy,” he husked in a pleased tone. His head tilted to the side, soft groans escaping his lips as she wetly mouthed along his neck. He didn’t move his hands when she trailed her fingers along his inner arms to his torso.

Claire lightly scraped along his ribs, her fingers mapping out his familiar body in new, exciting ways. She wanted to know more, **everything** , about Leon Kennedy’s hardened body. Her head descended, lips teasing at his nipple in sexual exploration of him.

He hissed when she gently bit at his flesh, followed by a deep chuckle. He moaned under her touch, his breaths coming quicker.

She answered with a firm scratch along his side, before teasing his nipple with her tongue. Claire flickered her gaze to his face as he raised his head to watch her. She trailed the tip of her tongue down along his abs, slowly making her way south.

His hands came down to pet through her auburn tresses as she moved lower.

She sensuously rubbed her body against his legs, her lips kissing along his erection. 

Leon sucked in a breath when her soft lips wrapped around the tip. His eyes fell closed, his head pressing back into the pillow. 

Her hands traveled along his stomach and hips, claiming his body as hers, now. Her mouth lowered, and she slowly ran her tongue alongside his cock as she took him deeper. She moaned at the weight of him in her mouth, eyes fluttering with excitement.

He flinched with a deep groan, his fingers carding her hair softly. 

Claire’s fingertips roamed along his muscular thighs as she increased the pace of her mouth. Shivers ran along her spine at his wrecked state, pleased groans steadily falling from his lips now. She whimpered, a hand moving to grasp the base of his dick. 

Leon leaned up onto his forearms, his eyes focused on her. His eyes hooded as he watched her pleasure him. “Come up here, sweetheart,” he eventually rumbled. 

Claire tensed her fingers on his cock at the sexy promises in his tone, giving a few last licks before sidling up his body. 

His hands grabbed for her, pulling her as he laid back down. He guided her to his face, his tongue nestling between her folds. His hands wound under her thighs, resting along her hips as he began flicking his tongue against her nub with a delighted moan. 

Claire's mouth dropped open with a loud exhale at the sheer pleasure running across her core, her head falling back as her spine arched. Her hands came to rest on top of his, grasping his knuckles as she struggled for any semblance of calm over the next few minutes.

He gave her no peace, his tongue working her into a furious fever. 

Her jaw trembled, breathy moans and gasps breaking free at his skillful ministrations. She gently swirled her hips, her excitement reaching thrilling heights. 

He hummed against her wetness, mouthing and licking at her entrance. 

She squealed at his harsh flicks, a sudden jolt of pleasure near peaking. “Leon…we need to get a condom, now.” She braced one of her hands against the wall in front of her as she leaned forward. She waved in the direction of her nightstand. “Ungh…drawer.” 

He whined low against her flesh, his eyes glittering arrogantly when she looked down at him. Leon continued stimulating her, chuckling darkly when she gripped his hand in warning. 

She gasped, her thighs trembling as she again neared climax. She scrabbled at his hands, her head falling back as she attempted to pull her hips away.

But his hold on her was solid. He swirled his tongue along her flesh before flicking it harshly against her swollen clit. 

“ **God** ,” she barked when he began sucking on her nub. Claire whined and dug her fingernails into his wrists as he dragged her into an intense burst of ecstatic release. Her orgasm pulsed steadily through her as he held her in place.

He burrowed his face against her, greedily mouthing at her wetness as moans ripped from her throat. 

She heaved forward, her hand slamming against the wall as she trembled violently from the continued torment of his tongue. 

He finally rolled her, laying her onto the bed next to him. His eyes held a highly pleased, arrogant expression as he gazed at her.

She panted, her hands soothing along her breasts. “You **ass**...that was amazing,” she rasped. 

Leon smugly chuckled as he turned over to rummage in her nightstand. “Welcome to the Kennedy experience,” he bragged. 

She grinned at his back. “Shut up,” she admonished through her small giggles. 

He paused in his searching, a snicker escaping him. “Oh?” 

“Hurry up, or the Kennedy experience will be dead on arrival.” She pinched along her nipple impatiently. She heard the drawer shut, and he rolled back over to her. 

She paused, her eyes taking in the purple cockring hanging from his grinning lips. 

Finally, she snorted, her hands covering her face. “I forgot that thing was even in there.” 

“Mawwy me, Clay-er,” he spoke around the object. 

She burst out laughing, taking it from him as he opened a condom packet.

She giggled, placing the ring over two of her fingers. “With this cockring, I thee wed,” she grinned before wagging her hand at him, “It’s so big and floppy, though.” 

Leon chuckled devilishly, grabbing her calves and placing them on his shoulders. He smirked down at her, teasing her entrance with the tip of his erection. “Only half right,” he boasted before sinking into her. 

  
  
  



	4. 5th Thing

~5~ 

Claire parked her SUV in front of Leon’s small apartment complex before exiting and making her way over to his small garage. 

The sun was just starting to dip, the late afternoon warmth beating down on her.

Leon was already waiting for her inside: lounged near the workbench in a forest-green t-shirt and faded jeans; his lips wrapped around a beer bottle. He lit up with a smile when he spotted her.

She returned the expression, stepping past his Ducati and letting herself tuck into his arms.

“Hey, beautiful,” he purred against her lips between kisses. One of his hands wandered lower on her spine.

“Mm, don’t get me started, or I’ll never get your bike done,” she warned before giving him a final peck on the mouth. 

He hummed appreciatively as she bent over to adjust the floor creeper. 

“You’re a spoiled man, Leon,” she teased with a sigh, lying down on the mechanic cart. She rolled herself closer to his Ducati motorcycle, preparing to do a tune-up.

“You do it so well…plus, the view’s better this way.” 

She shot him a pinched look, noting his gaze drinking in her bare midriff and daisy duke shorts.

His lips curved into a smirk when their eyes met.

She couldn’t stop her own arrogant smile at his attention, or the fluttering in her chest. “Behave,” she reminded him before focusing on his Ducati. Claire sighed while inspecting the motorcycle chain before looking back at him. “Stop gawking and hand me the lube.” She snapped her fingers at him.

His grin stretched. “Straight to the fun stuff, **nice** ,” he sassed, grabbing the item from the bench and setting his beer down. He walked over and straddled the creeper, looking down at her. “Where you want it?” He caressed the tube suggestively.

Claire squinted as she flapped her palm at him. “Just give it to me.”

Leon hissed. “ **Damn** sweetheart, that’s hardcore.” He swayed his hips, pressing against her hand.

She lightly whacked his crotch with her palm. “You’re such a pain in the ass.” She tried to grab the tube.

“Tends to happen when you skip lube.” He snickered, finally letting the tube fall onto her cleavage. 

Claire huffed, shoving at him so she could get to her feet. She flapped her hands against his chest, but couldn’t stop her giggles. “Keep it up and your bike’s being banished to the service station in town,” she threatened, walking toward the work-bench.

Leon grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around. “Never!” He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck. “I’ll never let anyone else touch my ride,” he whispered, his lips planting kisses along her skin. 

Claire found herself slightly trembling in his arms at his honeyed words and gentle kisses.

He licked at her throat with an arrogant chuckle at her quivers.

Her head tilted a bit back without her permission, allowing him further access to her neck. “You’re on thin ice, mister.” 

He moaned low in his throat, his hands roving along her bare lower back and up into her navy-blue crop top. 

Claire fought the urge to climb him. “Leon, I’m never gonna get this done,” she whispered.

He growled, giving her ass a firm squeeze before finally backing off with a small wink. “Guess I better behave.” A smile was on his face as he fetched his beer and sauntered to the opened garage door. He leaned against the frame, staring out into the neighborhood.

Claire struggled to shake the arousal from her mind as she gathered a few tools. The redhead got back onto the creeper and started her work. 

  
  


Time passed in silent companionship, her maintenance being the only sound in the garage.

“Hey there, Leon.” 

Claire perked up as a young blonde sashayed by the garage. Her eyes narrowed as the girl stopped irritatingly close to him. 

He shifted away. 

“Some of my friends are hanging out later…if you wanted to stop by,” she invited in a sultry tone. 

Claire bristled, but didn’t want to make a scene; instead she tried to focus on the spark plug in her grasp, but her eyes drifted back over to them.

“Sorry, gonna pass.” He turned her down, averting his head and taking a drink of beer.

The blonde whined quietly. “Well, you know what number if you change your mind.” Her lips curved into a flirty smirk.

His tone was firm, “I won’t be coming by.”

The girl seemed taken aback, frowning before she stepped away. She paused when she spotted Claire. “…Oh.” She gave a tiny huff, squinting her eyes at the redhead before leaving. 

Claire’s gut roiled in irritation, but she returned to the tune-up on the Ducati silently. Her gaze bounced back to Leon’s stiff posture. _‘Clearly, an Ex,’_ she thought bitterly, _‘… Little tart.’_ She prepared to start changing the oil on his bike.

“Sorry.” 

Her hands paused at his voice, and she peeked over. 

He was still faced away; his head bowed as he leaned against the garage door frame.

She smiled at his back. “Nothing to be sorry about,” she assured as her hands resumed working.

*

Her mood was lighter by the time she finished the oil change, but it quickly plummeted when yet another female neighbor greeted him in a come-hither method. 

Claire bit her lip as she worked. _‘I get it, he’s a dream,’_ she thought as her fingers worked the wrench furiously. She didn’t trust herself to speak as she listened to Leon sending the woman away.

  
  


Leon was **clearly** dying of discomfort by the time he got hit on later by a **third** neighbor; a small redhead with a pixie cut. 

Claire fought against the jealousy surging through her veins. _‘Has he slept with every woman in this complex?!’_ she thought, her chest cramping. Once Leon sent the girl away, she launched the empty oil filter box at his back in frustration.

He turned, tapping at the box weakly with his boot. “I know I...got a past, Claire,” he said quietly. His normally confidant eyes drooped as he gazed down at her. He ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. “I keep it friendly now,” he promised.

Claire let her head fall back against the cart as she considered him. She clicked her tongue with a sigh, the cramping in her chest increasing. “Yeah, **we** were just friendly once upon a time, too,” she whispered as her fingers fidgeted along her belly button.

He winced, his gaze dropping to the floor.

Her heart clenched with regret at her words. She quickly gathered the tools to put away. “Sorry, that was uncalled for,” she assured while getting to her feet.

“I mean it, Claire,” he insisted, “It’s only you.”

A bit of guilt flickered through her at his pleading tone. She set the tools on the bench. “And I meant it when I apologized, Leon,” she turned, planting her palms against the edge of the bench and smiling at him, “c’mere.” 

The tension in his face eased a bit as he went to her. 

She ran her hands up his torso when he was in reach. “Leon,” she purred, “It was just really hard to lay there while a literal parade of girls who once rode your dick stopped by for more.” She massaged her fingers into his tense shoulders, trying to soothe him. She smiled up at him as she spoke, “Can’t blame them, you’re amazing.”

His hands rested on her forearms as he finally cracked a small smile.

“There it is,” she teased, running her fingers along his lips. “I love you.”

Leon’s smile brightened. His hands cupped her jaw, tilting her face as he kissed her deeply. 

She hummed against him, roaming her hands down against his chest.

He pulled back, his hand reaching to the side. He picked up a lug nut and placed it in her palm with a chuckle. “And I love you…Goddess of my Garage.” 

She snorted, shooting him an unimpressed look.

“The Angel of my Alternator,” he tried again. 

She buried her face into his chest with a groan. 

“The Queen of my,” he paused, “carburetor.”

Claire burst out laughing. “ **Carburetor**?” 

He grinned, tossing his hair arrogantly. “I spelled it with a Q in my mind.”

She rolled her eyes with a laugh at his ridiculousness.

Leon’s eyes twinkled as he spoke, “Marry me, Princess of my Power Steering.”

Claire leaned back against the bench as she pushed the lug nut halfway onto her finger. “It doesn’t fit.” She laughed as she wiggled her hand at him.

He grabbed her hips, grinding his crotch against her, causing her to laugh harder. “Seems to fit pretty good to me,” his voice rumbled against her ear, his hands cupping the sides of her neck. 

She gently moaned as his petting calmed her giggles.

He soothed, “Sorry you had to see all that earlier…want to go inside for a while?” His thumbs massaged along her jawline.

“Mm, sounds amazing…your dick better be involved,” she warned with a smirk, linking her finger into his belt loop and stepping away.

He chuckled, letting her pull him along. 

She pushed open the door and stepped into the kitchen, but stopped short. “What?” she blurted. 

The apartment was empty, save for a few boxes in the living room.

Leon stepped inside behind her. “I technically only have this place for the next two days…it’s why I really wanted you to come by,” he smiled as she turned to face him, “wanted to show you where I’m staying now.”

“You moved? Wow…you’ve been in this apartment for…ever.” She huffed with surprise.

He ran his hands along her bare arms. “Figured it was time to move on,” his smile widened, “Someplace with fewer parades.”

Her heart fluttered about at his words. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her face scrunched in humor as she spoke, “I see.” Claire pressed against him, letting her breasts smash against his hard torso. “Can’t wait to see it…but first…” She giggled, her fingers dipping into the back of his waistband.

He groaned as she squeezed one of his cheeks. He leaned in, nuzzling his jaw against her. “Mm…there’s not a bed here anymore, Claire.”

“There’s a counter right there, Leon.”


	5. The Enchilada

~6~ 

Claire followed Leon’s Ducati in her SUV, letting him guide her to his new home.

Her curiosity only grew the farther from town they got, surprised when they turned onto a small, private driveway. Her mouth fell open once they cleared a few trees and the house came into view. She eased her SUV to a stop behind his bike, her eyes roaming along the beautiful grey-stone ranch style home.

“Wow…I thought you’d gotten a new apartment…not a whole house!” she exclaimed as she exited the vehicle.

Leon chuckled as he joined her. “Hm, the realtor turned out to be very persuasive.” He smirked, running his hand along her ass when she eyed him suspiciously. His gaze narrowed fiendishly. “She had big tits,” he braced against Claire’s elbow to his gut as he laughed heartily, “Don’t blame me for their sales tactics!” 

Claire wrapped her arms around his neck. “Aww, typical **man** , falling victim to boob-vision,” she joked as she nuzzled his jaw. “It’s how women secretly rule the world,” she bragged, humming when his hands cupped her rear.

“Mm, you rule me so well,” he murmured, gliding his lips along hers.

She pulled him closer, swaying with him as they kissed. She leaned back, trailing her hands along his arms. “Well, let’s go see your new place that I get to take over,” she hassled, pulling him along by his hand.

He squeezed her palm gently. “That was the plan.”

She paused, tingles racing along her neck. Claire smiled over her shoulder at him. “Well **someone’s** gotta keep you civilized.” She winked before leading them to the front entrance.

“Not in a million years, woman.” He chuckled, unlocking the door. He let her lead the way as they stepped into the large open-floor plan area of the house. 

Her boots clicked on the shiny wooden floors. Her eyes drank in the beautiful dining area next to a spacious living room. She turned to the right and hummed happily while entering the large kitchen.

Her fingers roamed along the dark-granite counters. “Wow, Leon,” she praised, studying all the stainless-steel appliances.

He leaned against the side of the fridge, crossing his arms. “Figured I’d finally put some of that government money to use.”

Claire snorted quietly as she picked up an empty beer bottle from near the sink. “How long you been staying here?” she asked, chucking the bottle into the trash can before wandering toward the living room. Her eyes were drawn to the work-out equipment on the far side of the room near large, wall-length windows.

“’Bout a week,” he called to her from his perch.

She clicked her tongue, picking up a discarded shirt from the floor near the weight set. “Long enough to mark your territory, you pig,” she teased, dropping the item back onto the floor at his proud chuckle. Claire took three steps away before sighing loudly. She turned around and snatched the shirt back off the floor. Leon’s snickers followed her as she hurried toward a back hallway. “Shut up,” she laughed.

“Second door,” his voice called from behind.

Claire stepped into the spacious bathroom, quickly spotting his hamper near the door. She paused, her eyes shooting to the luxurious garden tub in the center of the room. She squealed, dropping the shirt. She launched herself over the edge of the tub and relaxed with a sigh.

Leon laughed softly from the doorway. “Comfortable?”

“Tour’s over, Leon…I’m staying here forever…gonna run a bubble bath…some wine,” she listed off.

He entered the room and leaned against the large double-vanity. “Cute,” he snickered, “Get your little cucumbers on your eyes…listen to that classical crap,” he teased, crossing his ankles.

Claire jutted a finger at him over the edge of the tub. “Guns and Roses, sir,” she corrected firmly, followed by a giggle.

Leon held up his hands in a conceding manner. “Fair enough,” he pushed off the counter, “You’re still a cliché.”

She squawked. “Oh, shut it!” she leaned her head up, “...And clichés are clichés for a reason sometimes, they’re awesome; **I’m** awesome.”

Leon paused in the doorway, palming the frame. “You’re not bad…for a Redfield,” a smile split his face, “You’d be a legend as a Kennedy, though.” He winked before ducking out of the room.

She laughed, climbing out of the tub. “Now **that’s** debatable.” She followed him down the hall as he led her to the master bedroom. She sucked in a breath, her eyes absorbing the spacious quarters. “Claire Redfield has a certain **ring** to it,” she countered, moving over towards the large bed. 

Large, floor-length windows were along the wall, soft beige curtains drawn to the side.

“…It definitely suits you,” he agreed, coming up behind her as she gazed out the window.

She gasped, her hands palming the glass. “Wow!” Her vision was overtaken by the huge garden in the backyard. “Leon, it’s so beautiful,” she whispered her praise. 

Elaborate stone walkways wound around ponds and flower beds of various bright colors. 

She cooed at the sights. “Never would have thought you’d want something like this.”

His arms wound around her waist, his face nuzzling the back of her neck. “It’s not really my style,” he admitted, “but it’s nice.” He mouthed along her hairline. “The realtor said the previous owners rented the space for weddings.”

Claire hummed, “Makes sense.” She swayed gently with him, her hands covering his on her waist. “You gonna plan weddings on the side?” she joked, laying her head back onto his shoulder, “The view’s amazing.” She admired the multitude of flowers outside the window.

“Was thinkin’ about it,” he whispered against her skin, gently nipping at her neck. “What do you think of the place?” His hands tensed on her waist.

She moaned with a gentle laugh, caressing along his knuckles. “It’s beautiful,” she giggled, “It’s definitely gonna be more fun taking this place over compared to your old apartment.” 

He ran his tongue slowly up the side of her neck, the sensation causing her to shiver. He paused, his breath hitching. “I want you to…Claire, marry me and the place is yours…it’s always been yours,” he whispered, his arms tightening around her.

Shivers raced through her body at his deep tone, the notion that it was no longer a joke slapping her straight in the heart. Claire’s pulse pounded in her ears as her lips trembled a bit. “Leon…are you actually asking?” she whispered back. 

He hummed softly against her ear. 

Claire’s grip tightened on his hands. “You’re really ready to become Mr. Redfield?” she tried to joke, her voice quivering.

He eased his hand away before bringing it back, caressing an object along her arm. “…You can call me Dick Hop-Along in a Skirt…just say yes,” he kissed along her neck, “I bought this place for you…for us…if you want it, Claire.”

Her fingers clasped the ring he offered her. She cooed, lovingly running her fingers along the delicate stones. “Oh Leon…it’s gorgeous,” she praised the baby-pink and blue gems nestled alongside diamonds. Her hands were shaky as she slipped it onto her finger. She wiggled it. “It’s so perfect,” she whispered.

“I always thought so,” he allured deeply, his hands wandering along her bare torso.

She turned in his arms, her hands landing on his chest. The softness in his gaze caused her to tear up a bit. “Who knew **you’d** turn out to be such a romantic,” she teased before biting her lip softly.

Leon averted his gaze as his eyes turned shiny. After a few moments, he looked back at her and flashed a cocky grin. “Sweetheart, I got romance fallin’ outta my asshole.”

She groaned, headbutting his chest lightly. 

They shared a laugh as he embraced her.

Claire’s chest bubbled with happiness as she looked up at him. “I love you,” she smiled, “…and Claire Kennedy sounds rather amazing now that I think about it.”

“Sounds perfect.” He leaned down, pressing their lips together.

She let her hands caress along his neck, running her fingers up into his hair and back again, over and over.

He moaned, his lips bruising in their demands. His hands grasped fervently at her flesh.

They broke away to breathe, Leon pressing his forehead against hers. “I love you; you’re everything good in my life, Claire,” he admitted softly.

She closed her eyes, running her hands along his arms soothingly. She eventually stepped away with a slight giggle. “It’s because I’m so awesome,” she licked at her lips, “Now, c’mon,” she beckoned as she quickly untied her top, letting it hit the floor.

He groaned with a slight hiss as she shimmied out of her clothes. His eyes roamed her naked body.

Claire swung her hips as she headed to the doorway. “I’m taking a bath in **my** new tub…don’t let me **dive** alone.” She winked over her shoulder, a cocky smirk on her lips.

He huffed with a slight shake of his head. “You’re never letting it go,” he accused with a smile, pulling his shirt over his head.

She petted the pretty ring on her finger. “Hmm, someday soon, I’m sure.”

He followed her to the bathroom as he unbuttoned his jeans. “Hey, I tried to get you to come with me.”

Claire fiddled with the towels lining a cabinet shelf. “I know…I wanted to, Leon…but I had…work to do,” she stumbled over her words.

Leon stepped up behind her, his hands reaching for her. “…I’m sorry about Angela.”

She let him pull her back against his chest. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” she insisted as his hands trailed up to cup her breasts, “We were just friends, then, Leon.”

He exhaled softly, palming her tits. “You’ve always been tempting.” He snickered into her neck. “Trust me, if you’d asked…” he trailed off with a rumbling moan.

Claire smiled at his words, lips twisting after a few beats. “Oh, sure, Leon” she quipped, “go with you after you were drooling over her boobs flapping in the breeze.” She squeezed her eyes shut as she laughed, Angela’s ugly dress popping into her mind. “She had amazing tits though, God **dammit** ,” she grumbled good-naturedly. She eased out of his embrace, bending over the tub and turning the faucet on.

The room filled with the sound of running water.

She wiggled her hips when Leon’s hands landed on her globes.

He ran his palms up along her spine. “…Maybe,” he admitted, smirking when Claire glowered over her shoulder at him. He pulled her up by her waist, kissing along her lips. “…But she’s definitely not the Queen of my Castle.”

Claire smiled, her hands yanking at his waist band. “You make a great point.”

His jeans dropped around his ankles.

She knelt, pulling his boxers down as she went.

He groaned, his fingers tangling in her hair as she kissed along his hips.

Her fingers teased along his erection, her tongue flicking at the tip. She paused, her gaze shooting up to him. “Hey…did you spell that with a Q?” she grinned, “proper spelling and all—"

He smirked, gently silencing her with his cock. 

~Thank you for reading~

  
  
  



End file.
